


I Hate Avocados

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Adorable Castiel, Dean feeds Castiel Mexican food for the first time, Human Castiel, Just a cute fic, M/M, Trying new foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human Cas is learning what foods he does and doesn't like, so the night Sam brings back Mexican food he is eager to try it.  He learns very quickly that while he likes the tacos and nachos, he absolutely does <em>not</em> like guacamole, even when it's just avocados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Avocados

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was "Name one fruit you dislike and why". I decided to go with one I actually don't like. Again, Asperger's here, so I taste foods WAY more intensely than most people. I taste foods with not only my tongue, but I can taste certain ones right up into my sinuses. It's a weird way to describe it, but that's what it's like, and I find avocados highly unpleasant. Same with peppers. Peppers I can't get that taste out of my head for HOURS. Avocados taste like grass to me, that is the best way I can think to describe it. People have tried to convince me that no, they don't, or that I just got an under ripe piece of fruit, etc. but no matter who prepares it, or how ripe/unripe the fruit is, it still tastes like grass to me. So no, I do NOT like it. 
> 
> I do however LOVE Mexican food when it's authentic. It's one of the few things I miss about living in Chicago. So many good places to get real, authentic Mexican food. The place by my house now, it's authentic, but the food is awful. No flavor whatsoever. Guess a trip back home is in order for some carne asada tacos...

Dean answered his phone on the third ring.

“I’m picking up dinner on the way home. Do you guys have a preference?” Sam’s voice was scratchy, fading in and out a bit as he asked the question. Dean suspected he was heading straight for a dead zone.

“I vote for Mexican. Cas?” Dean looked over at the former angel who was spread out across the couch reading a book. He looked up at the sound of his name.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“Sam’s bringing home dinner. Are you ok with Mexican?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never had it before. But if it’s good, I’ll try it.” Cas replied.

“Yeah, Sammy, Mexican.” Dean said into the phone.

“Alright. I already know what you like, but any ideas of what Cas might want?” Sam asked.

“He’s never had it before, but he likes chicken and steak, so you could do tacos or burritos, or see what else they have. I want guac!” Dean told him.

“Got it. I’ll be back soon.” 

Dean hung up his phone and peeked over at Cas who was looking up with those bright blue eyes of his that made his stomach explode with stupid butterflies every time the man looked at him. 

“Mexican food is good?” Cas asked.

“Yep. Though I think you might need to take something beforehand. It can make a lot of people gassy.” Dean got up from the couch and started for the bathroom. Cas followed.

“Gassy? I am not sure I’m familiar with that term.” Cas said as he watched Dean search through the medicine chest. Cas had only been human again for a little over a month. There was so much still to learn.

“It means it’ll make you fart. A lot.” Dean found what he was looking for, grabbing the small bottle of pills and rattling them as he held them out. Cas accepted the bottle, reading the label.

“This is medication?” 

“No. They just help with the gas, so you’re not bloating and farting later.” Dean explained. Cas looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Do you plan to take some as well then? You’re emissions are not pleasant to inhale either.”

Dean felt his cheeks burning and dropped his gaze to the bottle. “Yeah, sure, I’ll take them too.” 

Cas smiled and opened the bottle. He dropped two into Dean’s hand.

“Don’t take them until right before you eat though. Remind me to take mine too, but…don’t be obnoxious about it, ok?” Dean asked.

“I most certainly will.” Cas promised. 

 

Sam arrived a half hour later with enough food to feed a small army, but mostly he just wanted some leftovers for the next day. Otherwise Dean would eat everything. He set the bags on the table in the kitchen and like magic Dean was standing next to him, rifling through them.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Sam smacked his brother’s hand when he lifted out a container of nachos.

“I want nachos.” Dean complained.

“In that bag. Get Cas in here, see what he wants.” Sam told him. Dean went to get Cas and as they walked back in the kitchen Sam overheard Cas talking to Dean.

“Take your pills now, Dean. So you do not have flatulence later.”

Sam snorted and Dean shot him a dirty look. He grabbed the bottle from Cas and dropped two more pills into his hand, holding them out to his brother.

“Here, smartass. You get gas worse than anyone.”

Sam shot him a bitch face as he snatched the pills from Dean’s face.

“It’s true, I have, on occasion, had to leave the room after you have eaten large salads and other foods.” Cas agreed. Sam’s face reddened further.

“Shut up, both of you. Get your food.” He said as he grabbed his own and disappeared to his room. Dean popped his pills in his mouth, swallowing them dry as he dug around in the bag. He motioned for Cas to sit, so he did. 

“What is this?” Cas asked as Dean set a small, aluminum wrapped object down in front of him.

“Soft taco, I think. Do you want guacamole?” Dean asked as he sat down across from him.

“I have heard of guacamole but I have never tried it. Is it good?” Cas wondered.

“I love the stuff. Here, you can try a bit with these.” Dean set a container of plain nachos down on the table along with a container of the guacamole. Cas took a chip and dipped it in the creamy, green paste. Scooping some up, he bit into it. Immediately he grimaced. He chewed and swallowed, shuddering and setting the rest of the chip down.

“Oh, that is not good.”

Dean grinned as he dug his own chip into the guac. “Don’t like it?”

“No, not at all. Dean, it tastes like…grass. I do not like it. Why would you eat something that tastes like grass?” Cas couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth so he opened the taco, frowning when he saw strange, green slices on it.

“What is this?”

“Avocado. You know, before it gets turned into guacamole.” Dean replied. “Try it like that, you might like it better.”

Cas gingerly lifted a slice and bit into it. His grimace was even deeper this time, making Dean laugh. 

“Don’t like it that way either?”

“Oh, I do believe I have found a vegetable that I actually hate.” Cas replied as he removed the rest of the avocado from his taco.

“Fruit.” Dean corrected. Cas looked up, one eyebrow arched.

“Avocado is a fruit?”

Dean nodded in affirmation. “Yep.”

“But it’s not sweet.” Cas frowned down at the green pieces he had set aside.

“Neither are tomatoes or peppers, but they’re fruits too. Don’t discriminate, dude.” Dean teased. Cas leveled him with a bitch face that rivaled the ones Sam liked to give.

“I like peppers, Dean. And tomatoes. I do not, however like the taste of grass.”

“Why were you even eating grass? It’ll make you sick.” Dean asked, chuckling.

“I tasted a great many things when I first became human. Sam informed me that though many animals eat grass, humans are not one of them.” Cas picked up the taco and took a bite. 

“This is delicious. What other kinds of foods do the Mexicans prepare? I think that aside from the avocados, I will like their foods.”

Dean pulled a container of nachos out of one of the bags. They were smothered in cheese and various other things that Cas was trying to identify. Jalapeño peppers were strewn across the top. He picked up a nacho and ate it.

“I like this as well.” He declared after the heat from the peppers had dissipated some.

“I love good Mexican food. This place is the best, Sammy and I love eating from here.” Dean picked up his own taco, taking a bite. Cas grimaced as he saw the avocado loaded food disappear into the hunter’s mouth. Tonight was the night he had wanted to tell Dean how he felt about him, and perhaps kiss him, but not if that disgusting fruit was going in his mouth.

No, professions of love could wait for burger night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I thought Cas was adorable here. Leave me a comment and a kudos, let me know what you think. I love you guys!
> 
> I was given the rest of the day off from work, and it's raining terribly, so I'll be writing to catch up on these 30 Day fics as I play The Plain White T's for Lilah (my Indian Ringneck Parakeet) as she heard me humming "Hey There Delilah" and began to cry for music (my older daughter spoiled her, they listen to Broadway music and Disney songs together), and she is so far sitting quiet, listening to their music. For the record, Lilah does NOT like Seether. Can't account for taste...


End file.
